


La Realtà Di Ogni Mio Momento

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.<i> He had lost count of how many times they had been together on that beach. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	La Realtà Di Ogni Mio Momento

**Author's Note:**

> Hundred and thousands and millions of thanks and Matts and Doms to [Matturemuser](http://matturemuser.livejournal.com) for betaing. Thanks to Paolo Meneguzzi for bringing the inspiration and the right soundtrack for this fic as well (check [over here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeQ1g4u_BvQ) the song _Stai con me_ ,from where the title comes from).
> 
> Neither Matthew Bellamy nor Dominic Howard are mine and this story is just fiction.

He had lost count of how many times they had been together on that beach. They had spent an endless amount of days in each other’s company there, enjoying the warm rays of sun, splayed on their towels, their feet entangled. Joking around in the cool water, laughing like little kids every time one of them tried to make the other swallow a little of the salty sea. Applying sunscreen diligently all across their bodies, spreading the cream all over each other chests, always being cheeky enough to be playful and not so innocently pinching a pert nipple, exchanging looks full of meaning and knowing giggles of what was going to come as soon as they were away from prying intruders in their bubble of happiness and intimacy.

However, their favourite days had always been these.

The sky was gray, heavy and stormy clouds pouring mercilessly above his head, the rainy drops entirely soaking his blond hair and clothes. He had neglected to wear a jacket in the rush of running away from all the chaos, therefore his body was starting to shake, chills of cold traversing his spine and the water clinging to his light black button-down, marking all the muscles of his upper body, in a manner that Matthew would have found extremely alluring.

But Matthew wasn’t there and these weren’t the circumstances that would lead to a passionate ending of the day. The future was as dark as the sky.

Dominic chuckled bitterly, thinking of the ironic coincidence of his soaked state, when he remembered events that happened not so long ago. It had been a day in which, after finishing his shift, he had found a grinning Matthew waiting at the outside of his office, beach bag ready and dinner packed in the backseat of the car they had bought together. They had gone to the beach and admired the sunset, making small talk while eating some delicious sandwiches Matthew had prepared, all the time staying with their hands linked and matching smiles of confidence. When the light of the moon had started to make his way on the sky, defeating the orange sun, Matthew had suggested a night bath and Dominic had protested, alleging he hadn’t brought any swim trunks. Matthew had just laughed, showing his adorable crooked tooth and saying, with a suggestive rise of his right eyebrow, neither had he.

They swam together, kissing each other desperately, hands sliding through miles of salty skin, exploring, teasing, unaware of the exterior world. All that mattered that night was them, and the darkness was their ally in the seeking of more flesh, more touch, more love.

However, right now, everyday spent in that beach looked like a foggy memory in Dominic’s mind. Fairy tales that had never existed and that would never happen again.

A tear slid slowly down his cheek.

They loved each other madly but, when they fought, it looked like the end of the world for both of them. Every harsh word, every insult, every fact covered in angry bile was magnified in their minds and Dominic always felt lost after their rows, completely hopeless.

Moreover, this one had been absolutely terrible. He wanted to trust in the love they shared but in that moment, sitting at the seaside soaked to the bone and crying, tears that mixed with the rain drops, he couldn’t believe anymore.

It was their ending, wasn’t it? Too many useless rows, so many differences, too much trouble. Matthew was much too perfect for him, he would realise he didn’t have to waste his time with someone as unworthy as Dominic, he could have anyone he wanted, why was he still with him?

If only they could spend one more day on their beach, one more instant of time in their favourite spot, in their shelter, the magic setting of their first kiss, the ending of their first date, their first time… He could tell Matthew then. He could declare him his infinite and everlasting love, tell him he was nothing without his presence, because he was the other half of his soul. His everything.

“Forgive me, Matthew,” Dominic begged to the waves, his eyes closed to avoid the heavy rain.

“No, forgive _me_ , Dominic.”

Dominic turned around, finding an equally soaked Matthew standing behind him. His blue eyes were rimmed red and he was trembling, both with contained emotion and cold. The white shirt he had been sporting that day was sticking to his slight frame, almost revealing every inch of that perfect skin for Dominic.

“It was my fault, it was my fault…” Matthew apologized, covering his face with his hands, emitting a whining sound. “Forgive me, I –”

Dominic stroked his hands, carefully removing them so he could look right into the pools of blue he lived for. He was still crying.

“Stop that, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have…” Matt shook his head, caressing hesitantly Dominic’s face, sweeping away the tears. He hated seeing his blond angel suffering, especially when it had been him who had provoked that pain.

“But I –”

“No, no…”

Their lips tasted of rain and tears, but it still was the best flavor both of them could imagine. In that moment, the subject of their fight was forgotten and forgiven, flying away of their minds, as the only thing that mattered in the world in that instant was their reunion and the feeling of their mouths sealed together again and forever.

Promises were renewed, declarations were repeated, love again fixed their wounds, water washed away the pain.

And their beach was again the privileged scenario of their union.


End file.
